Es Por Itachi
by Kerky
Summary: Porque Sasuke es un vengador, ése es su destino autoimpuesto desde la masacre del clan. Y por Itachi, él se siente con las fuerzas suficientes para cerrar los ojos e imaginar que ese cabello negro es, en realidad, cortas y finas hebras doradas. Drabble 355 palabras. [Advertencias: YAOI, insinuaciones de lemon]


**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, ellos pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo este fic sin ánimo de lucro, sólo lo hago por el simple hecho de que estoy inconforme con el final del manga, y yo junto a muchas otras fujoshi, llenaremos la web de SasuNaruSasu hasta que Kishimoto nos dé el final que merecemos o hasta la indigestión, lo que ocurra primero. Idea: mía. Personajes: Kishitroll, perdón, Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** yaoi, ¿rape?, insinuaciones de lemon.

**Resumen:** Porque Sasuke es un vengador, ése es su destino autoimpuesto desde la masacre del clan. Y por Itachi, él se siente con las fuerzas suficientes para cerrar los ojos e imaginar que ese cabello negro es, en realidad, cortas y finas hebras doradas.

**Este drabble (o intento de) se ubica temporalmente entre la huida de Sasuke y el primer reencuentro del equipo 7 en la saga de Shippuden, antes de que Sasuke supiera la verdad sobre Itachi.**

Drabble

* * *

><p><strong>Es por Itachi<strong>

Sasuke se forzó a recordarse a sí mismo, una vez más, el porqué estaba ahí, tolerando ese maldito entrenamiento.

_Es por Itachi._

Se tapó los ojos con uno de sus antebrazos mientras reprimía un jadeo. Últimamente se había vuelto muy hábil en ocultar cualquier muestra de placer. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó que él continuaba embistiéndolo, con la asquerosa lengua viperina lamiendo la blanca piel de su rostro. Detestaba que el sannin utilizara de esa manera su cuerpo pero era un precio que había aceptado pagar a cambio de la fuerza necesaria para vencer a su hermano.

–_Es por Itachi._ –se repitió mentalmente una vez más.

_Es por Itachi_ y por su añorada venganza, que él se siente con las fuerzas suficientes para cerrar los ojos e imaginar que ese cabello negro es, en realidad, cortas y finas hebras doradas. _Es por Itachi_ que él transforma los ojos amarillos en hermosos ojos azules, llenos de calidez y cariño. _Es por Itachi_ que él acaricia el blanco cuerpo de su maestro mientras vislumbra en su mente la bronceada piel que tanto desea sentir bajo sus dedos.

–Sasuke-kun.

_Es por Itachi_ que él cambia los roncos "Sasuke-kun" por alegres y entusiastas "Sasuke-teme" o, en ocasiones, los cambia por estúpidos "dattebayo". _Es por Itachi_ que él reemplaza cada noche la esquelética figura de Orochimaru poseyéndolo, por la grácil figura de Naruto susurrándole al oído, mientras el rubio derriba la barrera de su corazón, penetrando su ardiente cuerpo y su alma, marcándolo para siempre.

_Es por Itachi_ que él deja de lado su único vínculo de amistad.

Porque el único lazo que de verdad le interesa, es el vínculo de odio que lo une con su hermano.

_Es por Itachi._

Porque él, Sasuke Uchiha, es un vengador y en su agenda no hay tiempo para volver realidad estúpidos romances adolescentes con Naruto Uzumaki.

_"Mi venganza es todo para mí. Mientras pueda vengarme, no me importa lo que me pase a mí o a los demás… Pero si entregar mi cuerpo a Orochimaru es el único camino para matarle, no dudaría en darle mi vida."_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Bueno, no es lo que acostumbro a escribir, así que probablemente se pregunten: ¿qué demonios le pasó a Ker? Bien, últimamente he estado algo nostálgica por el final de Naruto… ahora ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida hahaha. Como un pequeño tributo personal decidí ponerme a ver los trescientos y pico de capítulos de Shippuden y mientras veía el capítulo 53, "Título" esta idea surgió y no me dejó en paz hasta que la vi escrita. La última frase es la que desencadenó esta idea algo bizarra. Cuando la dijo Sasuke, la inspiración saltó al imaginar todo lo que tuvo que soportar al lado de Orochimaru para volverse más fuerte y sí, mi mugrienta imaginación no pudo evitar pensar en esto. Porque para mí, Sasuke siempre ha estado interesado en Naruto aunque lo niegue el muy bastardo. Ahora sólo espero que les guste o al menos me gustaría saber sus comentarios._

_Seguiré viendo Shippuden en espera de otra mística revelación para escribir más drabbles, aún me quedan como 300 capítulos más, así que puede ser que publique algo de aquí a febrero._

_Nota de última hora: creo que me enamoré de los drabble porque ya estoy escribiendo otro. Son ideas muy simples como para hacer una larga historia con ellas, por eso me ha gustado esta modalidad. Aunque tengo ese ligero fetiche de que los drabbles que he escrito deben de ser trágicos. Quizá cambie con el tiempo._

_Que tengan un lindo fin de semana._

_Abrazos y besos._

_._

_._

_But I still don't miss you yet_

**Kerky**

.

.

Número total de palabras: 355


End file.
